Observations of a Muse
by Adakie
Summary: Please read this if you've read and liked any of my stories PLEASE!!! rating only for Raz's language, dont' worry it's *ed


Disclaimer; Hello, Pren here. Yes, I'm writing the disclaimer and notes this time because . . . well you see . . . my author is kind of out of commission . . . anyway, I don't really need a disclaimer. Everything in this fic belongs to my author; Adakie. There, that was easy.

Notes; This is just about my author's frustration w/ FFN basically. You see, they've changed their posting and now stories aren't moved up in the numbering when there updated and so they are harder to find. This means her popularity level went down too as well as the review count. Grrrrrrr . . . anyway, I chronicled the events that took place for that reason. Thanks, bye! Stupid FFN . . how dare they torture my author . . . grrr . . . 

Observations of a Muse

Chronicled By; Pren

One day in a realm far far away (I think it was on a Tuesday) something very interesting was happening. You see, this was the Realm of the Mikos which was a part of the Dimension of Dreams which was a corner of the Galaxy of Fantasy which is only one galaxy in the Universe of the Mind which is only one part of Author Space. In any case, this was the Realm of the Mikos where the most obsessed of all the fan girls resided. Naturally, crazy and insane things tended to happen there. This was one for the record books.

In the void that was Adakie's corner of the Realm of the Mikos etc., etc., etc. there was a large desk. On that desk was a computer, the basic writing tool for all authors of fan fiction. However, this particular computer was slightly different . . . it had a muse sleeping on it. She was Chibiko: Adakie's muse of the anime Outlaw Star as well as all things epic and she was prone to a condition known as 'Muse Coma'. She could sleep for weeks or even months on end without so much as stirring. What brings such a condition on you may ask . . . lack of reviews. When readers stop reviewing muses loose interest and have nothing to do. And when muses have nothing to do they do one of two things. 1) Do there best to be incredibly annoying and try to drive everyone and everything within screaming distance insane. 2) Sleep. And that, my friends, is 'Muse Coma'. 

Anyway, Chibiko was asleep. The author would normally be yelling, screaming, kicking, ranting, channeling magic, tapping the elements, spinning her reyuusesui, whining to her 'Aniki', and in general doing anything to try and wake the chibi silver kitsune. But this time was different. You see, Adakie had been working at a camp for her vacation for the last week+ and was very tired. She had left for the work with only one muse with her. She'd taken Subi, a blue eyed Eevee that wore a blue headband and a black charm with the symbol of Kaku around his neck like a collar. The little muse of Fushigi Yuugi, that anime's futago, and anime kids in general had tried his best to help the author but, being new to the whole muse job, he could only help for so long. 

Once the pair had returned and found Chibiko still asleep Adakie lost it. She pulled a total Bishonen no Miko (shameless plug for BnM's drinking game cross over fic, it's funny! ^-^) and began bashing her head against the computer desk and pulling at her long, brown-blond hair. Eventually, her limited energy was spent. Too many days of camp food and three hour nights had left her physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. And now both muse and author were asleep, and it was up to the other muses to wake them.

A wolf prowled restlessly, it's sleek silver form gliding through the empty space like a ghost. Golden eyes flashed menacingly and white fangs glinted with pure furry. A deep throated grown resounded through the space as Raz, the muse of violence in every form imaginable, made her aggravation with the situation very clear. "Why isn't she awake yet! She slept long enough so why can't I just get her up my way!" she yelled, her high voice unusually guttural and practically dripping with malice. 

"Now now, don't be so hasty. You know she'd be upset if any of us hurt another muse, be they friend or foe." The deep, calm voice came from another wolf. This one, distinctly male, was larger with ice blue eyes and dark gray fur. He was sitting by the desk with a paw on his author's knee and his head on the desk. Even kind and gentle, Pren was the muse of angst, drama, and hurt/comfort. He had a talent for sad moments and internal struggles, perhaps because of his own secluded nature. He was Raz's counterpart and complete opposite.

"Oh bite me. I don't give a sh*t, I just want her to wake up! D*mn yoko."

A small noise broke the silence from the other side of the 'room' and the large wolf sighed softly. "Don't mind her Subi, she can't help herself." The young Eevee looked up slightly, lowered his ears a bit more, and ducked back in to Nanashi's arms. The other muse just stood there, she didn't say a word. In all reality, she never said a word and never would. The humanoid muse of mental, physical, and emotional torture as well as all things medical was mute. She stroked Subi's fur with one gloved hand. The gloves were white, as was her spandex crop top. A pale blue sailor collar with white stripes was attached to the shirt with a deep blue pendant. Her skirt and boots were the same light shade of blue with white stripes at the edges. Her white hair was cut very short, not even reaching her shoulders. The long bangs where held back from light blue eyes with a silver, senshi style tiara studded with a dark blue gem. In fact, the only things about her aside from the gems that was dark were the two black bows at her pendant and the back of her skirt.

Sitting nearby were two strange looking creatures. Both were mostly white and looked almost like seals. They sported large flippers in the front and smaller ones in back as well as long, black claws and short white tails. One had purple spots on its back with odd marking no its front flippers, around its bright green eyes, and at the ends of long, feathery ears. The other had identical marking except that its were blue and the water like color also tipped the end of the tail. It had spiky sea-green hair, a definite contrast to the others bright orange colored main. They were Gomamon, muse of humor and fantasy, and Golamon, muse of all things yaoi.

"Why are we all just standing around?" Gomamon exclaimed while excitedly swishing his tail. "There so out of it that nothing we do will wake them up and the readers aren't reviewing at all any more, so why don't we all just go have some fun?"

Golamon strode to where her fellow muse was still prowling angrily. "We've already tried everything we could to wake them up that didn't result in bodily harm, I think it's hopeless." Raz growled at the female Digimon but then lowered her eyes a little.

"I guess your right . . . but I still don't like it!"

"You don't have to like it," her counterpart answered, "you just have to accept it. There's nothing we can do with out readers and reviews, so there's no hope."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

"Eevee."  


" . . ."

The large wolf stepped away from the desk, joining the other muses. "However, we can't just leave them here. We have to protect our author."

"No sh*t, but how?"

" . . . I have absolutely no idea."

"Me neither."

"Don't ask me."

"Eevee eeveeee."

" . . . ."

" . . . d*mn."

~Owarii . . . for now~

And that's what really happened. You see, we really need your help. We don't know what to do to wake her up! Please read and review the story Tarian. For those of you who have read some of it before, it's got 4 chapters now. Yes, 4. Now please, help us out here. I'll post another chronicle when a new chapter of one of Adakie's fics is up . . . if we ever get that far. Please help!


End file.
